


promise

by wearing_tearing



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Book 4: A Court of Silver Flames, Spoilers for Book 4: A Court of Silver Flames, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: Nesta did not expect the sound of buttons popping and fabric ripping, nor the show of flying buttons as they scattered around the room, when Cassian ripped a clean line down her pants.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: fan_flashworks





	promise

**Author's Note:**

> written for [fan-flashworks](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/) challenge 326: button, first posted on february 16th, 2021.

Nesta felt warm every time she walked through the House. There were moments she still found herself in disbelief that Rhys had gifted it to her and Cassian after their mating, but she thought the male might try to gift her the very stars from the sky after what Nesta did for Feyre and Nyx, if only she asked.

She wouldn’t.

Nesta had no need for stars when she already had everything she wanted, when she knew she _deserved_ happiness and love in her life and was worthy of it.

There was one thing missing, though.

Cassian had made her a promise and, as Nesta walked to the dining room, she intended to keep him true to his word.

The House took Cassian’s glass of wine away from him when Nesta entered, not that it mattered. She hadn’t had the urge to drink to drown her anger and sorrows in months. It still brought a smile to Nesta’s face seeing the flash of shock and then disappointment cross over Cassian’s expression at finding his hand suddenly empty.

“At this point, I think the House is just doing this to mess with me,” Cassian said and curled his empty hand in a fist.

Nesta’s smile widened. “Maybe it’s trying to tell you something.”

Cassian arched an eyebrow, his eyes raking Nesta from head to toe: from her loose hair to her laced pants to her loose shirt to the boots she wore. “Is it?”

Nesta made her way to the long table in graceful steps and with a careful and purposeful sway to her hips. She watched Cassian’s eyes darken as he took her in, the hunger behind his gaze that was only ever reserved _for her._

“You told me something once,” Nesta said once she sat on top of the table in front of Cassian, her booted feet brushing against his pants.

“I tell you a lot of things,” Cassian answered. His hands wasted no time finding purchase on Nesta’s thighs and then sliding up to her hips. “What are we talking about, specifically?”

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“I have a guess,” Cassian admitted and then looked up at her and grinned. “I want to hear you say it.”

Nesta wanted to wipe that smug look off his face. Instead, she spread her legs and hooked her feet under the arms of Cassian’s chair and pulled, bringing him closer to her.

“You told me you’d fuck me on this table,” Nesta replied. She let one of her hands crawl over to the lace and buttons securing her pants, finger gently tracing the edge of a button.

Cassian was transfixed, but he hadn’t lost his grin. His grip tightening around Nesta’s hip, but still not enough to bruise.

A shame.

“Well?” Nesta prompted. “What are you waiting for?”

Cassian laughed, then, before he surged up and claimed Nesta’s lips in a kiss. “I am the luckiest male alive to have you as my mate.”

“I’m glad you recognize that,” Nesta said that between another biting kiss as she grabbed Cassian by the neck and pulled him to her. She could feel how hard he was between her legs and that only made the fire in her gut burn hotter.

Cassian didn’t disappoint. He never did when they were playing these games together. He knew exactly how to drive Nesta to the point of screaming by using his hands and mouth and cock.

They kept kissing as Cassian started tugging at her shirt, eager hands sliding under the fabric and leaving a scorching hot line across Nesta’s skin until they had to break the kiss so Cassian could take the garment off.

“I’ll never get tired of this,” Cassian said when he palmed her breast. He brought his head down so he could tongue at a nipple before his teeth scraped slightly over the peak.

Nesta gasped and dug her nails into Cassian’s shoulders, but the sound changed soon into a laugh. “Good. I wouldn’t want to grow bored with you,” she teased.

Cassian retaliated by biting at the curve of her breast before licking his way down Nesta’s chest and stomach. He stopped by her laced up pants and pressed his face there, taking a deep breath.

“I can smell how wet you are,” he groaned.

“Do something about it,” Nesta challenged him.

Nesta did not expect the sound of buttons popping and fabric ripping, nor the show of flying buttons as they scattered around the room, when Cassian ripped a clean line down her pants. She still laughed about it, about his eagerness and strength and hunger to get to her that would destroy anything that was in his way—even her pants.

“You’re going to have to buy me a new one,” Nesta threatened him while she kicked off the fabric to the floor. Her underwear had also fallen victim to Cassian’s impatience, so that left Nesta completely naked and on display.

“I’ll buy you whatever the fuck you want,” Cassian promised and palmed her knees, spreading them wide so he could see all of her. “Should I thank you for the meal?”

Nesta couldn’t help but laugh at that, the sound swallowed up by a moan when Cassian lowered his head and licked over her center. She would never get tired of this either. There were few things she loved more than Cassian’s mouth on her, tonguing her open and driving her to edge.

Nesta glanced down at her mate between her legs, only to find him staring back at her. He loved doing that: looking up at her while he ate her out, watching as she lost herself in the pleasure he gave her. She bit her bottom lip and gripped his hair, holding on, before arching her back and pressing herself to his mouth.

It didn’t take long, not that Nesta thought it would. Cassian knew when not to make her wait and this was one of those times. All it took was him sliding three fingers into her and crooking them just right before Nesta tipped over the edge and came with a cry. She lay boneless on top of the table, hand still on Cassian’s hair, and hummed.

“That was good,” Nesta murmured and let out a soft sigh when Cassian kissed the inside of her thigh.

Then Cassian stood up and started unlacing his pants. “I think it’s my turn now.”

Nesta grinned, got a hand on his shirt, and pulled him to her.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://wearing-tearing.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/wearing_tearing) | [dreamwidth](https://wearing-tearing.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
